Tairon Two-River
"Ta-da!!!!" - Tairon Overview Tairon would never use the term 'thief' to describe himself, but it's an epithet others have (unfairly) slung his way. He prefers to consider himself an adventurer - a finder of lost objects. Description More vain than he would admit, Tairon is always well groomed. His hair is long enough to cover the pointed ears of his elven ancestry, and he keeps a well-waxed, thin mustachce he is prone to stroking when thoughtful. He is rarely without his flowing cloak, red one one side, black on the other and chooses which side is showing depending on if he is currently trying to attract or avoid attention - it's as likely to be one as the other. Tairon is a brash and loud person, and often the center of attention - especially with any ladies in the room. He is as fond of verbal sparring as he is with bladeplay, and considers both essential skills. Confident in his own abilities to a fault, he is loved and hated in equal measure, but rarely is anyone indifferent. Personal Philosophy A good heart, a deftly wielded blade, and a willingness to take risks beats a well-thought plan 9 times out of 10. Tairon is happy to keep to the shadows when it is needed, using the noise-damping from Through and Through to remain un-noticed. If he must engage in open combat, he favours flashy, big moves to draw attention and demoralize his foe. Tairon is not a devout man, and can't be said to 'worship' a god, but he places what little faith he has in the Mistress of The Cards .... Lady Luck, She Who Collects What is Owing When the Tab is Due. Her holy symbol is a feminine hand holding a single playing card, the value unseen. History (fix later) -He is from a relatively large city in Armedia son of uncaring merchant parents -ran with the gangs where he developed his special skills - The Two-River Band was the name the group of urchins gave themselves, as their 'territory' was the part of town where the two rivers met forming a 'Y'. Tairon took 'Two-River' as an alias to avoid any connection to his family -discovered by the local adult gang of thieves - started as a second-story man but never had much skill with locks or traps so was only occasionally successful. -he found thieving slightly distastful and tried to limit his targets to people he considered 'deserved to be robbed' -was caught cheating in a card game and run out of town. -the gang was was unable(or unwilling...) to help as a recent string of bad luck meant he was behind on the cut he was supposed to be bringing in (interest on this is still accruing, if he wants back in he needs to pay the arrears) Special Items Tels'sar em Tels'sar - (Through and Through) Tairon named this blade after a single strike pierced two goblins, killing them both. He wields it in his left hand. This appears at first glance to be a sabre of middling workmanship, but the blade is extremely well balanced and the edge of very keen (Functions as a sabre +1). The Elven runes ''Tels'sar em Tels'sar ''are engraved on the blade. When drawn from the scabbard by Tairon, the blade makes no sound, and the elven runes fill with dark blackness - +5% to move silently when wielded in a backstab attempt. The engraving to complete the blade's transformation to a weapon worthy of a name was the work of Sturm Thondarhamar. Known Magic/Special Abilities Relationships *Erana Moonblossom - infuriates Tairon with every hurled insult, but he keeps this anger in check because he believes to show how much it hurts him would mean Erana has 'won.' *DonDarian of the First Forge - Tairon sees a drinking partner as well as a noble and steadfast warrior *Lady Hepzibah Blackthorn - Frankly, she scares Tairon, but he recognizes a good heart beneat her her steely exterior. *Sir William the Peacemaker - Tairon finds a warrior that is in many ways his opposite - calm and strategic where Tairon is impulsive and fluid, but he holds the Paladin in high esteem. *Mia Heartstorm & Vanessa Redstorm - The mute horsemaiden of Armedia, Mia, was captured by Gnolls. Tairon was heroically instrumental in freeing her from her captors in a legendary display of stealth and cunning. He has thus earned the exceptional esteem of both Ritterstorm riders. *Krista - The least unlikeable of the Warmaiden sisters, Tairon has caught her eye and occupies her thoughts. Misc. Category:Characters